Question: A bag contains $6$ red marbles, $6$ green marbles, and $10$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not green?
Explanation: There are $6 + 6 + 10 = 22$ marbles in the bag. There are $6$ green marbles. That means $22 - 6 = 16$ are not green. The probability is $ \frac{16}{22} = \dfrac{8}{11}$.